Currently, networked based commerce is completed by manually selecting the area or region a client or merchant/vendor established as their respective market. In the United States, a zip code can be used to tailor returned content. These types of “zoning” of goods and/or services (products or listings) wanted or offered are very broad and also must be manually entered by a user to establish or identify a market zone. If a user is mobile, the problem may worsen as the user would have to change or modify the market zone or area.